


i lost my heart, i lost all meaning

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Short, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a draft of a beginning to an end</p>
            </blockquote>





	i lost my heart, i lost all meaning

**Author's Note:**

> i changed blogs completely and now have a sideblog on tumblr which is primrosemorphsuits so hi and bye i was listening to kodaline and this happened and 8tracks popped up and i hate this ship ohmygod no i don't

figuring it out wasn’t simple and easy, it had been hard and violent, like a train crashing in a flurry of late night conversations and a first kiss. figuring it out had been beautiful though, with eyes never leaving each other, smiles kept to one another , bubbling laughter and red wine staining the carpet.

falling had been terrifying, of dares and insults. it had been at first of secrets kept close to the heart, of snarling remarks that had a deep cut. but then it was of clarity and standing up, fights with loved ones and intertwined fingers. falling was still of secret conversations, of gentle kisses and pouring tears.

whispers were the start of the end, of judging glares and newspaper titles. they also contained smiling figures and encouragement from the unknown, promises that were never true and a thin string of hope. whispers were a broken bottle on the floor and of hiding under the covers.

discovery was a drunken kiss, photographs plastered on paper and hatred. it was of tears and wishes that it could go back to the start, to red wine staining the carpet and secret conversations. it was of happiness and support, but of failure and disappointment. it was of a slamming door and an empty bed.

it was fast and scary, with flashing lights and screaming voices. shielding of faces, wet eyes hidden behind sunglasses. a jumper that smelt like two people, or maybe one because really, that’s what they had become at this point in time. it was of shattering hopes and dreams, shattering of loves and the over-powering stench of fear. it was of being discovered and being hated.

the end was harry styles and nick grimshaw heading separate ways and clearing their tears, of telling themselves they could get over it. of telling themselves that it was too sudden, too quick. that it was not real and they had fooled themselves.

but the beginning was that they had never fallen out of love


End file.
